disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronno
ronno is a bad buck ho youthes to bully bambi around as a fawn then as an adilt he tried to steel faline but bambi foght him off to a fight to the death but bambi defeated him as he went on suffain his own defeat, but soon he found same one that well make him a better stag a doe name noel the two became best frends and soon they baceme mats and then they had there own son that he name rihno and then that mad ronno relies some thug that there is more to life thin himself, thin one day as his son palying by himself soon he got lost in the most dangers part of the forest it was in happened by codgers wet deers coal dead wood becas of its dead deers that lie there and other dead animals rhino was palying along then his son had ben taking away by an evil codger name sadies and other codgers then ronno had no chose he needs hilp so he went to bambi the young prince of the forest and his father the grate prince of the forest to help him rescuer his son but they knew that they cod be kild but they knew that ronno needs them so they went to the dead wood forest they figured out that ronno son rhino is not dead yet as they were about to kill him the grate prince and bambi and ronno attacked the codgers they bravely foght them off allowing rhino to escape as then sadies was in a fight with bambi he clawd bambi and he was about to do the kill but the prince of the forset saved him by rammeing into sadies but he biting him but bambi kicked him away as the three foght off the codgers sadies ran right to rhino but rhino ran as rhino was cornered near the cliff as it was raining out there as his son was apout to be kild ronno rammed right into him and ronno foght the codger as they were battle scared but they still foght onn but ronno was bit by the codger as his son fall off the edge but not all the way off the edge sadies jumped down to kill the littie fawn ronno command him git up as he got up sadies was apout to do the kill but just then a lightening bolt stark the edge of the cliff they were ok but as rhino sees him as sadies was going to kill him but rhino detint gif in but he rammed into sadies and sadies fall off the edge as bambi and his father just defeated all of the codgers and bambi said git out and the codgers ran awey as they were going to see if ronno and his son rhino were o k but they sol a side to ronno a good side to him that let bambi see some thung in him that he wisent the stag that youthes to bully him and the one that try to steel his mat that was some one better that he a good father that he sees there as two day bas ronno and his mat soon met bambi and his father and kids and his mat faline then soon bambi kids became frends with ronno son and soon bambi ronno and noel and faline became frends along with the prince of the forset Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Deer Category:Mammals